αmαητes iησceητes
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: En el acto las palabras salen sobrando... esa era su manera de comunicarse...


_**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux ©**_

_**Reservados todos los derechos.**_

_**Esta es una historia de ficción: la semejanza con situaciones o personas de la vida real es mera coincidencia.**_

.

_"Te quiero por quien eres... pero no me preguntes quién eres" A.P._

_._

**Amantes Inocentes**

.

—¡Vamos Kiba, la casa estará completamente sola todo el fin de semana, sólo será una noche! —Repetía a gritos el siempre energético Naruto a su amigo el sabueso mientras terminaba su tazón de ramen en el local que por muchos años lo había alimentado.

El hombre de blancos colmillos acompañado de su fiel amigo Akamaru, veía desafiante al rubio. Después de todo, él mismo había tenido la brillante idea de comentarle como una simple plática que no suele ser de gran importancia a su amigo de al lado, que su familia saldría ese próximo fin de semana, dejando así prácticamente sola la casa. Naruto al escuchar estas palabras no lo pensó dos veces soltándole así de pronto la idea de hacer una fiesta en su casa.

El lado racional de Kiba le devolvía una y otra vez la convicción sobre que lo que el rubio tramaba no estaba del todo bien, su madre había confiado ciegamente en él al dejarlo al cuidado de la casa, pero la propuesta de Naruto no sonaba del todo mal —para ser un descerebrado como él lo juzgaba—, ya había pensado en un estructurado plan para que todo saliera como planeaban, y ni su madre ni hermana se dieran cuenta.

Pero la principal razón de ello era—: ¿Seguro que irá Emi?

Preguntó intrigado Kiba al rubio, éste al escuchar su pregunta sonrió divertido, haciendo alusión a su amigo con una chica que vivía justo frente al apartamento de Naruto, esa misma chica de la edad de ambos se había convertido en la caza de Kiba desde hacía algunos meses atrás, pero por una u otra razón las cosas entre ambos no se daba. Y ahora que su alegre y siempre imprudente amigo le había prometido invitar a dicha chica, la posibilidad de realizar la dichosa fiesta se incrementaba, olvidando así lo que podría ser bueno o malo. Después de todo solamente se divertirían sanamente, según palabras del rubio

—¡Está bien! Pero recuerda lo que prometiste. ¡Tú solo limpiarás todo el desorden al día siguiente! Y no quiero a mucha gente en mi casa, sólo invita a los necesarios, a los mismos de siempre, y sobre todo… no se te olvide decirle a… tú sabes quien.

Aceptando todas y cada una de las reglas de Kiba, Naruto intensificó su sonrisa jurándole vagamente a Kiba que no se iba a arrepentir. Pero apenas y éste vio salir corriendo como loco a Naruto para dar la noticia a sus amigos, Kiba en su lugar ya se recriminaba por haber aceptado la propuesta.

Naruto por su lado corría por las calles de la aldea, que como si fuera el periódico matutino de Konoha, llegaba a los hogares de algunos de sus amigos de infancia, otros más que se topaba por las calles, y otros encontrándolos en el campo de entrenamiento, como era el caso del equipo Gai, o al menos algunos de ellos.

—Enserio _Cejas_, tú llega ahí por la noche. Este será el evento del año. ¡De veras! —Expresaba Naruto extendiendo el pulgar en señal de promesa, Lee al escuchar las palabras tan efusivas de su amigo entusiasmado y ver la pose que ponía a modo de juramento; no dudó un segundo para asentir a lo que el rubio le proponía haciendo la misma señal del pulgar confirmando su asistencia—. Así se dice Cejas, pero, ¿y dónde están Neji y Tenten? —preguntaba mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar a los dos por los que preguntaba a Lee a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento.

—No lo sé, aún no llegan, y es extraño, Neji nunca llega tarde a ningún entrenamiento, de Tenten no es novedad. —decía Lee llevando una mano a la barbilla para pensar.

Naruto torció la boca al no encontrar a sus amigos para darles personalmente el aviso, miró a Lee que seguía mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros, el rubio sonrió con picardía tapando con la palma de la mano su boca mientras parecía burlarse de la absurda espera de Lee, éste lo miró interrogante curveando una ceja en intriga.

—No es nada Lee, es sólo que creo que te tocará entrenar a ti solo por hoy, aquellos dos deben de estar muy ocupados —reía y su rostro se teñía de rojo, Lee en cambio por la forma en que veía a Naruto parecía no entender su comentario—. Tú sabes... Neji, Tenten —trataba de explicar al tiempo que levantaba el meñique—, oh, vamos Lee, lo que quiero decir es que esos dos deben de estar disfrutando de una placentera mañana en algún rincón de por ahí.

—¿Neji... y Tenten? —Los ojos de Lee se abrieron enormemente al comprender de lo que hablaba Naruto, aún sin creerse que sus compañeros fueran capaces de hacer lo que el rubio decía. Naruto asintió a la pregunta de su amigo como si estuviera seguro de sus palabras, era como si ese día todo lo que dijera fueran premoniciones verdaderas. Lee borró de su rostro la sonrisa, curveando los labios en forma de tristeza y empuñando su mano al cielo—. ¡No puede ser, Neji y Tenten se fueron a entrenar a otro lugar y no me dijeron nada! ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud de querer superarse!

El rubio abrió la boca y en su ojo derecho comenzaba a darle un tic al escuchar la deducción errónea por parte de Lee, sintiendo al mismo tiempo lástima por el chico. —Lee, no me refería a eso...

Trataba de calmar la enjundia de Lee al ver como lloraba a ríos por sus amigos y su estimulación en cuanto al entrenamiento. Y en eso estaba cuando muy cercas de donde ambos permanecían de pie uno llorando emocionado viendo el horizonte y el otro asqueado por el primero; se oía la melosa voz de Tenten que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban.

—Vamos Neji, no es para tanto —decía la castaña caminando detrás de Neji mientras que éste indignado andaba rápido con los brazos cruzados y una cara que decía cuan molesto se encontraba—. Neji... —insistía ella pero éste no volteaba siquiera a verla, y eso la hacía irritarse por su actitud.

Tenten se paró frente a sus dos compañeros mientras que Neji pasó de largo a un lado de los otros dos recargando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol ignorándolos por completo.

—¡Hola! —saludaba Tenten a ambos. Lee le respondió con una sonrisa, Naruto en cambio la miró con intriga por lo que segundos atrás había visto en los dos—. Así es de extraño y malhumorado —mencionó ella adelantándose a la pregunta que deducía, se formulaba en los ojos del rubio con respecto a la actitud de Neji. Éste asintió no muy convencido mientras que el susodicho los miró en forma amenazante tratando de pasar por alto lo que de él se decía.

—Ah, Tenten por cierto, Naruto vino a invitarnos el próximo fin de semana a casa de Kiba, se hará una fiesta por...

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionada Tenten a Naruto interrumpiendo la explicación de su compañero, éste afirmó a su cuestionamiento sonriéndole—. ¿Y quiénes irán? —Tomó de las manos del rubio feliz al saber la respuesta, pero antes de que él contestara, volvió a interrumpirlo con su elocuente mirada—. Los de siempre me imagino. ¿Lo escuchaste Neji? Estamos invitados a casa de Kiba.

—No me interesa. —Respondió desde su lugar recargado en el tronco del árbol con ambos brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado, sin prestar importancia a lo que los demás decían.

Su compañera lo arremedó, haciendo gesto de reproche hacia él, provocando que éste se enfureciera aún más. —¿Está de malas, verdad? —cuestionó Naruto a Lee temiendo por lo que pudiera hacer Neji—. ¿Y ahora qué traerá?

—Está así todo porque le dije que tenía un trasero lindo —dijo sin más Tenten sin apartar la mirada acusadora del rostro de Neji, que éste en cambio al escucharla decir lo que minutos atrás había sido el detonante de su disgusto, se sonrojó desviando la vista de con ella centrándola en el suelo, tanto Lee como Naruto miraron sorprendidos a Tenten sin creerse lo que de ella habían escuchado, con los ojos abiertos enormemente y la boca de igual modo—. Eres un exagerado Neji, más que molesto deberías de sentirte halagado.

Lee ahogó una risita juguetona, temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener Neji sabiendo que éste se burlaba de él. Naruto sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír a carcajadas apuntándolo con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose la panza por tanto reír. —¡Trasero lindo! —repetía y reía con más fuerza.

—Bueno, al menos el de él es lindo, y no algo desagradable a la vista de muchas... como otros —finalizó mandándole la indirecta al festivo de Naruto.

El rubio como respuesta giró la cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar las palabras de Tenten en sí mismo, bufando al tiempo que sólo veía un trozo de tela cubriendo el área en donde debería de ir un trasero; con picardía corrió al lado de Neji para de igual modo mirar esa parte de su anatomía, sólo para reír entre dientes haciendo que éste lo mandara a volar con un simple movimiento de muñeca algunos metros lejos de él completamente indignado. —¡Auch! Lee, Neji sí anda de malas —expresó intentando ponerse en pie de donde había parado a caer.

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, el sábado ahí estaremos los tres. —Tenten se adelantó a confirmar aproximándose a Naruto haciendo con la derecha la señal de victoria, dejando intrigado a éste por la seguridad con la que hablaba y reía.

Tendría sus propios métodos para convencer al temperamental de Neji, pensaba Naruto mientras limpiaba sus ropas. Con un gesto de mano se despidió de los tres alejándose no sin antes recordarles que esperaba su asistencia para el evento que él mismo organizaba. Mirando a Neji con miedo, desapareció por entre los arbustos.

—Te dije que no me interesaba —manifestó Neji emprendiendo camino dentro del campo. Sin hacerse esperar, Tenten giró a verlo haciendo que éste detuviera su andar dándole la espalda—. Tu mirada no me intimida en lo absoluto, Tenten —advirtió sin voltear a verla, sabiendo de sobra que tras él ella lo recriminaba con la simple mirada y manteniendo ambos brazos cruzados lo retaba—, no debes de hablar por otros. No me interesa asistir a esos eventos.

Concluyó siguiendo su andar, su compañera en cambio sonrió ante su respuesta, de igual modo le dio la espalda caminando de lado contrario al de él.

—Irás, eso lo sé.

Lee permanecía estático, mirando continuamente a sus dos compañeros sin entender el por qué de sus comportamientos, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo estorbar en medio de la curiosa discusión de ambos. Esos dos se traían algo entre manos, de eso no le quedaba duda alguna, sus compañeros de días atrás actuaban extrañamente, y es que quizá sus llamas habían dejado de arder. Y él, el representante de la juventud en pijamas verdes y ajustadas, tendría que hacer algo para ayudarles a enderezar su camino en las bellezas de la juventud.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué les parece si para limar asperezas nos ponemos a entrenar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, qué dicen? ¿Neji...? —preguntó mirando hacia donde se encontraba su compañero encontrándose sólo polvo en su ausencia—. ¿Tenten? —Ambos ya se habían marchado sin despedirse o siquiera hacerle saber a Lee que lo harían, dejándolo solo en medio del bosque.

Aún así, sus expectativas en cuanto a lo que sería la mejor fiesta de lo que llevaban del año realizado en la aldea, se venían a bajo, pues al parecer sus inseparables compañeros no se presentarían, o al menos no todos como él deseaba.

De martes a jueves al campo de entrenamiento número 11 tanto Neji como Tenten se presentaban a diferente hora, particularmente él a la misma hora pactada, 5:00 am —pues según su sensei al salir el alba el cuerpo adquiría la chispa energética para perdurar durante todo el día—, mientras que ella llegaba a mitad del entrenamiento, sin entablar palabra alguna con su amigo de años, sólo con su sensor —si es que se tratara de un caso de urgencia, pues con Gai se podría hacer de todo menos hablar con tranquilidad—, o Lee.

La intranquilidad se apoderaba del chico verde, pues sus compañeros y amigos de años parecían no solucionar sus diferencias desde aquella mañana, creyendo por un momento que sus amigos se habían distanciado más de la cuenta. Pero no fue hasta el sábado por la noche, el día pactado para el mencionado evento organizado por el escandaloso de Naruto, en donde comprobó su errónea manera de pensar de sus amigos.

A dicho evento asistieron más de los invitados planeados —los no invitados y no conocidos, tampoco podían faltar—. Casa a reventar era lo que se concluía al ver entrar y entrar a más gente dentro de la residencia Inuzuka. Naruto había pasado por alto sus reglas en donde le pedía no invitar a gente de más, pensaba molesto Kiba mientras que parado en el pórtico de su casa veía llegar a más personas a su propio hogar.

—Si mi mamá se entera de esto me mata —hablaba para él solo, llevándose la mano a la sien lamentándose el haber aceptado la pronta propuesta de Naruto.

Mientras que dentro, la música seguía sonando a todo volumen haciendo vibrar los enormes ventanales de la casa, algún juguetón que seguramente no había sido invitado —según pensaba Kiba de la persona que cambiaba constantemente las pistas en el reproductor—, haciéndolo rabiar de coraje.

—¡Ya, deja de moverle ahí lo vas a descomponer! —gritaba en su desesperación a quien le estuviera moviendo a sus aparatos electrónicos, pero su voz se perdía entre el fuerte sonido que provenía de adentro siendo ignorada su petición. Ya estaba por perder el poco control que le quedaba y ganas no le faltaban para correr a todos de su casa y dar por finalizada la fiesta aunque apenas comenzara y, pudiendo correr el riesgo de ser llamado por muchos en la aldea como un aguafiestas. Afortunadamente frente a él pasó Naruto, que en su derecha cargaba un vaso y por su agudo sentido del olfato dedujo de qué se trataba—. ¡Naruto! ¡Quién te dio permiso de tomar de las bebidas de mi casa! —gritó exasperado tomando al rubio de la manga de su camisa.

—Kiba... si no es para mí, se la llevaré a Lee, tú sabes cómo se pone con algo de alcohol —bromeó haciendo encolerizar al otro—. Es enserio Kiba, además yo no tomo. Mucho menos de una bebida de tan baja calidad —habló por imprudencia aumentando la rabia de su amigo.

Una buena golpiza se merecía por hablador y no haber respetado lo que en un inicio ambos habían acordado, y justo se preparaba para mandar a volar lejos de su vista y olfato la presencia del rubio, cuando a la oportuna salvación del trasero de Naruto llegó una de sus amigas.

—Tenten... Neji, que bueno que vinieron... juntos —saludó Naruto intentando salir del fuerte agarre en que lo tenía Kiba, asombrado con los recién llegados principalmente por el segundo que según recordaba había dejado en claro que la fiesta era lo último que le interesaba.

Como respuesta ella le sonrió al rubio en muestra de agradecimiento por la invitación y el peculiar recibimiento, Kiba en cambio seguía sin dar crédito a todo lo que sucedía a sus espaldas dentro de su misma casa, queriendo dar por finalizada la noche de fiesta en su hogar. —Sí bueno, lo lamento amigos pero han llegado tarde, justo ahora la reunión se acaba —dijo completamente serio mirando con culpa a Naruto.

—Comprendo, entonces alguien tendrá que decirle a la chica que espera allá afuera por un tipo llamado Kiba, que la fiesta se ha acabado. Naruto, ¿cómo se llama la chica que es vecina tuya?

—Emi.

—Ándale, esa chica, Emi, espera ahí afuera —apuntó con la mano hacia el jardín de la casa del Inuzuka lugar en donde él también miró comprobando sus palabras. Sin decir nada más, soltó por completo la vestimenta de Naruto, consumido por la intriga, sonriente miraba consecutivamente a sus tres amigos mientras veía la ubicación que Tenten le indicaba que la supuesta chica le esperaba—. Hablo enserio Kiba, no debes de hacerla esperar más —le guiñó el ojo dándole la seguridad que fuera con ella. Y así lo hizo, olvidándosele por un momento la cancelación del evento.

De igual modo tanto Tenten como Neji comenzaron a caminar para entrar a la casa, y sin poder evitarlo Naruto miró sorprendido a su amiga, se veía diferente esa noche, quizá era el hecho de que llevaba el cabello suelto o que traía un poco de maquillaje o tal vez el hecho de que su vestimenta —como el de la mayoría de sus amigas—, era tan atrevido, que verla de pies a cabeza y contemplar lo bien que se veía era imposible pasarlo por alto.

—Vaya Tenten, te ves tan... diferente, bien, muy bien, enserio sólo eso. —Hubiera dicho alguna otra palabra más acorde con lo sensual que con su vestimenta la joven se veía, pero cualquier intento por elogiar a su amiga desvaneció en sus labios al ver la mirada de molestia que Neji, al descubrir sus intenciones, le dedicó dejándole en claro el que si empleaba un adjetivo inapropiado se las vería con él.

Ella sólo le sonrió agradeciendo su cumplido entrando a la casa siendo seguida por Neji. Ya lejos de su vista, Naruto suspiró aliviado al saberse haber estado a un paso de una lenta y trágica muerte por parte del que parecía ser el guardaespaldas de Tenten.

Ya dentro del lugar, con la vista Tenten intentaba buscar rostros conocidos perdidos entre la muchedumbre que albergaba por los alrededores y el humo de cigarrillo. A quien apreció a lo lejos fue a su amiga Ino, bien acompañada por dos chicos con los cuales bailaba amenamente. La rubia saludó a sus dos amigos dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Tenten a lo que ella negó con disimulo; de nuevo Ino con la mirada le señaló esta vez a los dos hombres que bailaban con ella, a lo que Tenten sólo sonrió sin decir nada.

Ambos hombres veían con descaro a la castaña, de arriba a abajo la inspeccionaban comentando entre ellos palabras nada caballerosas, según concluía Neji al ver con determinación a los dos tipos que no dejaban de hablar de su compañera, pues ella distraída con Ino, no prestaba atención a lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Mientras que Neji se carcomía las entrañas por la observación sin descaro alguno que le realizaban ambos hombres a su compañera, Tenten preguntaba a Ino sobre sus demás amigos, así mismo por el novio de la rubia que brillaba por su ausencia; ésta le respondió con un: ahí viene, pues el susodicho llegaba hasta donde ellas se encontraban trayendo consigo un vaso con agua para su pareja.

Sin entender del todo la razón de que los dos hombres estuvieran rondando cerca de donde se encontraban, a su novia abrazó de la cintura provocando que uno de los hombres optara por retirarse, siendo seguido por el otro, pero antes de hacerlo al mismo sitio regresó y sin vergüenza alguna invitó a Tenten a bailar con él.

Y es que el tipo no conocía de decencia y parecía estar ciego, o idiota, según la visión de Neji, pues no veía que ella no se encontraba sola.

Tenten se sorprendió por la repentina invitación del hombre, sonriendo halagada de que alguien se fijara en ella en lo poco que iba de la noche, pero desilusionada de no ser quien ella esperaba.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta esa música —mintió rechazando al hombre. A pesar que el semblante inexpresivo de Neji no manifestaba ningún tipo de gesto más que su mirada penetrante usual, por dentro no cabía en su júbilo al ver la expresión de desilusión del hombre al ser rechazado con una escusa tan absurda.

—Ya, anda Neji, cambia esa cara de espanto que te cargas y por qué mejor no haces algo para divertirte — proponía Tenten una vez que el tipo se había marchado de donde se encontraban. A su propuesta él le respondió negando con la cabeza. Detestaba las fiestas, y ella lo sabía, y ahora pretendía que se pusiera a gritar y fumar como la mayoría de los invitados lo hacían—. Mínimo baila un poco, anda mueve aunque sea la cadera —insistió tomando de sus manos para que se acercara a ella.

—Tenten no insistas, no me gusta bailar.

—Lo que pasa es que no sabes, Hyuuga, admite que para el baile no eres bueno, tienes dos pies izquierdos —se burlaba de él sujetándole ambas manos entre las suyas, pidiendo entre jugueteos de sus extremidades que se acercara a ella dejándola literalmente acorralada en la pared—. Pero calma, no te preocupes Neji, afortunadamente me tienes a mí para enseñarte al menos los pasos básicos que debes de saber.

Le informó para luego jalarlo de las manos intercambiando lugares, esta vez ella al frente de él, mientras que éste había quedado recargado a la pared de la sala de Kiba. Sin soltarle de las manos, frente a él comenzó a mover sus caderas, de un lado a otro conforme el ritmo que le marcaba la música de fondo, Neji sólo era un espectador, su mirada la quería concentrar en el rostro de ella, pero el meneo y el movimiento de sus piernas y cadera le dificultaban la labor de verla a los ojos.

La corta falda que llevaba puesta, especialmente para esa noche, le daba a conocer el efectivo resultado que tanto entrenamiento había surtido efecto en su compañera, de la misma manera que la blusa blanca que usaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, dos moldeados pechos relucían frente a su mirada, ni el escote de la misma ni sus ojos le mentían al decir que su compañera tenía formas inimaginables.

—Vamos Neji, al menos muévete un poco no te quedes como estatua ahí nada más —externó Tenten llamando la atención de él cuya vista se perdía entre meneo de su cadera. Delante de él y sin soltar de sus manos, ella misma giró en su lugar quedando de espaldas a Neji haciendo al mismo tiempo que las manos de él le abrazaran de la cintura—. Sólo sígueme —sugirió hablando sobre la oreja de él en voz pervertidamente sensual.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo hacía que la fragancia de su cabello diera directamente en el rostro de él embriagándolo con su aroma. Aspirando de su cabello castaño poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse, y es que ella bailaba para él, su cadera hacía mover cual serpiente embarrándose en su cuerpo. Su cabeza humilló sólo para ver la forma en que su pelvis era acariciada sutilmente por el moldeado trasero de su amiga. Veía como ella parecía disfrutar del baile pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo pegaba más al de él provocando ese frenesí que le hacía olvidar sus principios.

La cabeza recargó en el hombro de él, pegando a su pecho la espalda y de la cintura hacia abajo comenzar a mover su cuerpo como si fuera el de una serpiente, los brazos subió colocándolos por encima de su propia cabeza para acariciar el rostro de Neji, dándole de esa manera la completa libertad de su cuerpo, aún así, él permanecía con las manos estáticas bien fijas en su cintura sin moverlas no por falta de ganas, sino que para ese entonces ya su cuerpo no respondía como debería de hacerlo. Tenten lo estaba haciendo perder el control de sí mismo y eso frente a toda esa gente representaba un problema.

Pero ella jugaba a buscar el punto exacto de su calentura, mientras que él trataba de conservar la calma y respirar hondo para que la sangre le regresara a su lugar y no se estancara en el sitio menos apropiado en esos momentos; aún así su límite se reducía poco a poco a ceros en el instante en que ella le tomó sus manos para impulsarlo a tocarla. Y no se hizo esperar, sus manos siguieron obedientes el rumbo que le marcaban las de ella, ambos lados de su cadera recorrió, para luego subir por los costados de su torso y volver a descender.

Disfrutaba al igual que ella de aquellas caricias a escondidas que se profesaban uno al otro, con completa discreción sus cuerpos hacían rozar con perversión, ya sólo eran ellos dos en medio de una fiesta a la cual acudía media aldea, conocidos y amigos, pero para ellos y su deseo del uno por el otro, no era más que la ocasión perfecta para probar de lo prohibido. El ruido de la música y la gente hablando a su alrededor minimizaban los suspiros que sin querer ambos manifestaban, en uno de los extremos de la sala era donde los dos se encontraban dándose a conocer uno al otro la necesidad meramente carnal que sentían. A vista de ellos, la gente no existía, de la misma manera que los invitados siquiera se preocupaban por ellos dos, cada grupito de amigos se encontraba en su mundo ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a escasos metros de ellos. Inclusive Ino se había marchado junto con Sai.

A su parecer, nada les impedía continuar con su juego de seducción, nada excepto que la música dejó de sonar cambiando por una melodía más tranquila.

—Ya viste Neji, es sólo cuestión de dejarse llevar —decía Tenten separándose de su compañero para verlo de frente, su comentario iba dirigido a él en doble sentido, daba la impresión de que hablaba de lo fácil que podía resultar dejarse llevar por la música, o lo deleitante que era dejarse llevar por las hormonas. A su comentario él no respondió, permaneció serio mirándola sonreír para luego apartar la vista del rostro de ella y mirar al suelo aparentando indiferencia—. Enseguida regreso —anunció alejándose de él para caminar entre la multitud hacia el cuarto de baño.

Neji la siguió con la mirada, irritando por el andar de ella a un lado de una bola de hombres que no dudaron en voltear a ver a la castaña caminar, su rabia aumentó en el momento en que uno de ellos se destinaba a seguir a su compañera, y sin hacerse esperar de igual modo caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde Tenten se había metido, ganándole el paso al hombre.

—Quería usar el servicio —le dijo el hombre a Neji al ver que éste se paraba frente a la puerta del cuarto con ambos brazos cruzados y la mirada penetrante puesta en él.

—Está ocupado —respondió molesto con voz autoritaria sin apartar sus opalinos ojos del tipo.

—Comprendo, veré si encuentro otro por ahí —mencionó alejándose del lugar.

La puerta del cuarto de baño abrió sin avisar siquiera, sabiendo de sobra que el motivo por el que Tenten había acudido con urgencia a ese sitio no era por más que simple vanidad y verse al espejo, como justamente así la encontró.

—¡Te dije claramente que no usaras ese tipo de ropas! —gritó enojado Neji a Tenten mirándola a través del espejo del baño cerrando detrás la puerta de un sólo golpe.

—Que mal educado eres, antes de entrar tienes que llamar a la puerta, ¿qué no te enseñaron modales en tu casa? —Expresó en tono juguetón Tenten evadiendo el tema. Aún así su comentario de nada sirvió, sólo atrajo el enojo mayor de Neji pues la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, su comentario no le había caído en gracia, mucho menos el que fuera el centro de atención de unos cuantos dentro de la casa—. Se trata de una ocasión especial, claro que no vendría con la ropa que suelo usar para entrenar, es sólo una noche, no tiene nada de malo. Además ambos habíamos quedado en que estaríamos uno cerca del otro, porque según tú ni en un evento así debíamos de bajar la guardia.

Se defendió recordándole a su compañero sus propias palabras. Aquella había sido la excusa para no dejar ir a Tenten sola, mucho menos vestida de la forma en que lo hacía a la mentada fiesta; razones que ella con antelación dedujo, motivo por el que justamente vestía así. Neji no la dejaría andar sola luciendo llamativa a la pupila masculina, eso ella misma lo sabía.

—Sabes que no acostumbro acudir a estos eventos, si acepté acompañarte fue por esa razón.

—Sí, uno nunca sabe si el enemigo puede atacar con frituras o incluso incluirle a las bebidas alguna malévola sustancia que nos haga dormir, o quien quita y utilice alguna técnica extraña y por medio de las ondas sonoras que viajan por la música él pueda... —seguía burlándose en su cara. Neji apretó la mandíbula, curveó una ceja y molesto le indicó que dejara de emplear comentarios sarcásticos para con él—. Te tomas las cosas muy enserio Neji, es una fiesta a la cual se acude a divertirse _sanamente. _Y mira, ahora estamos tú y yo encerrados en un cuarto de baño perdiéndonos de toda esa diversión.

—Detesto el escándalo. —Miró el suelo.

—También conozco toda tu lista de cosas que te desagradan, pero si tu idea es quedarnos encerrados lo que dure la fiesta aquí adentro, en ese caso te invito a tomar asiento en el retrete o beber agua directamente de la regadera —Neji irritado caminó hasta la puerta del baño para salir siendo detenido por Tenten al sujetarle de la mano—. Espera, no te vayas aún. Quería agradecerte, es decir, a fin de cuentas estás aquí, en una situación que no te gusta por simple capricho mío. Y también gracias por defenderme de esos sujetos, supe sus intenciones pero aún así fuiste tú quien a su modo intervino. Gracias... aunque bueno, no puedo culparlos, esos tipos tenían un muy buen gusto. —concluyó bromeando mirándose a través del espejo en una manera de sentirse halagada porque esos sujetos voltearan a verla.

Neji en cambio la reprochó con la mirada, por primera vez creía que su compañera hablaba enserio, pero como siempre solía hacer tenía que decir un comentario absurdo. —Hmp, ellos veían más que tu atractivo —mencionó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado del cuarto de baño.

—¿Tú crees? Debe de ser el efecto que provoca la fragancia que me obsequio Ino, o tal vez por los pendientes... o quizá estas ropas raras, que ¿acaso tan mal se me ven? —preguntó viéndose a sí misma a través del espejo acomodando su corta falda. Neji no le respondió, solamente trataba de centrar su visión en otro sitio que no fuera el cuerpo de su compañera la cual seguía recriminándose por cómo se le veía el atuendo—. ¡Eso debe de ser, esta blusa me hace ver gorda! Dime Neji, esta cosa me hace ver mal, ¿verdad?

Al espejo seguía maldiciéndose ella sola, hablando como loca con su reflejo de lo mal que se veía, impacientando a Neji. Su falta de tolerancia llegó a sus límites, él no estaba ahí para escuchar los lamentos de una mujer con complejos, mucho menos era la persona adecuado para hablar de moda con una mujer.

—¡Ya, Tenten basta! No te ves mal, si es lo que quieres saber. Te ves... bien —respondió al instante reprochándose por su contestación al notar como ella lo observaba incrédula de que él la halagara, y es que viniendo de él, esas simples palabras se consideraban el mayor de los halagos.

—¿Bien? —interrogó acercándose a él sin apartar la mirada directamente de sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente conforme la distancia entre ambos se reducía, provocando que él retrocediera pegándose en la pared—. ¿Bien, bien? O bien —insistió acelerando la presión cardiaca del castaño. A su insistencia respondió con su usual indiferencia rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.

—Provocativa —habló luego de unos segundos en voz bajita queriendo evitar que ella lo escuchara, pero ese era el mejor calificativo que podía describir en una sola palabra según su visión y percepción, a su compañera.

Ella sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose complacida de que al fin su táctica surtiera efecto con Neji, mostrándose como sólo ella lo conocía, como el hombre de carne y hueso que a vista de muchos no aparentaba ser.

—¿Y qué se supone que provoco? O al menos en ti, ¿qué provoco, Neji? —susurró en sus labios, haciéndolos rozar con los suyos para luego alejarse dejándolo con la boca abierta y con ganas de más—. Desde un principio supe que no te agradaría el que viniera vestida de esta manera, a decir verdad a mí tampoco me gusta, es ropa que no va conmigo, pero de una u otra manera quería hacer que me acompañaras... tú sabes, convivencia de equipo fuera de misiones, es todo —comentó apenada.

Así que desde un inicio todo había sido una tendida carnada de su compañera para hacerlo ir a ese lugar, pensaba el genio concluyendo que bien o mal Tenten podía llegar a ser muy traicionera cuando se proponía conseguir algo. Sin embargo, ella lo había hecho creer una cosa diferente, y con Neji Hyuuga nadie jugaba. Analizaba sonriendo con arrogancia.

Del brazo de ella tomó, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ella nerviosa y sorprendida lo miraba pues contra la pared él la había acorralado, clavando sus ojos en los brillosos de su compañera. De la cintura la sostenía, y sin mayor permiso que el que de sus ojos descifraba ella le concedía, de sus labios se apoderó besándola como más le apetecía. A su impulso ella correspondió intensificando el contacto, enredó ambos brazos en el cuello de él, mientras que éste ladeaba de un lado a otro la cabeza encontrando la mejor posición para como le fuera posible devorarla.

Ella enterraba sus dedos en el cuello de él, provocándole un placentero masaje en la parte baja de su nuca, haciéndolo suspirar atacando con más ansias sus labios ya hinchados de tanto besarlos.

—Así que eso es lo que provoqué en ti, Neji —le dijo como le fue posible entrelazar palabras debido a la presión y falta de aire producto de sus besos demandantes. A los ojos lo miró encontrándose el vivo reflejo de la pasión manifestado en su poseedor. Tenten continuaba burlándose de la forma más descarada de él, sabiendo de sobra el efecto que en él producía sus inocentes burlas.

Del jueguito de buenos tratos se había cansado, ella jugaba sucio y él de igual modo se ensuciaría las manos, sus sentidos se nublaban al sólo saberse cerca y en una posición inapropiada con Tenten, sería que su mismo cuerpo le llamaba para que lo apreciara de la forma más sensual y pervertida que el hombre pudiera conocer. Ella podía convertirse al sólo hacer rozar la fría mano de él por su hombro, en el mejor de los afrodisiacos a probar, tan estimulante y sensual que a su vista deslumbraba cuando sonreía con perversión y sus labios hacía mover como en un intento por hablarle algo que aumentara la calentura que de él buscaba.

Al comentario de ella negó, soltando su cuerpo para con una velocidad increíble hacerla girar quedando frente a la pared y con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, él desde atrás le sostenía ambas muñecas con sus manos dejándola indefensa y a su completa meced.

—Me has estado provocando toda la noche, y te recuerdo que no soy de piedra, Tenten —habló sobre su oído pegándola más a la pared, ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, su voz sonaba retumbando en cada parte de su ser provocándole que el placentero ruidillo que al final del eco ejercía en ella, se estancara en su entrepierna.

Al primer hormigueo en su bajo vientre suspiró, cerró los ojos y sus labios entreabrió, y es que Neji respiraba por encima de su hombro, su respiración agitada y cálida movía sus vellos. Sus manos de igual modo empuñó al sentir como era él quien esta vez disfrutaba del choque de su cuerpo en su pelvis. Ella no se hizo esperar, y con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba para mantenerse en pie, encorvó el cuerpo encajando justo en la cadera de él su trasero. Soltando de las manos de ella se destinó a sostenerla de la cintura para indicarle un mejor movimiento a realizar dándole a conocer su deseo entre caricias.

—¡Ah, Neji... uhm! —expresaba Tenten al sentir bajo su blusa la fría mano de él hurgar en su pecho, por sobre la tela de su sostén. Con sus dedos moldeaba su seno llamando entre toqueteos a su sensible pezón. Tenten tomó entre sus manos la izquierda de él para llevarla a su pierna pidiéndole que la tocara por completo—. Me estás prendiendo, Neji.

Su compañero podía llegar a ser el hombre más perverso e incluso sensual, siempre y cuando fuera ella quien le hiciera tocar entre caricias el punto máximo de su placer y en una bien definida erección llamara a su yo cazador. Ambos jugaban, ella se dejaba hacer ya por él sabiendo que ya no había manera de detener la marcha sexual a la que los dos habían buscado, mientras que él se dejaba envolver por la pasión que llevaba estancada en su pantalón y que entre bombeos de sangre pedía atención.

No había vuelta atrás, él estaba perdido y ella disfrutaba de lo lindo de su compañero.

—Vamos Neji, hazme lo que quieras, tócame, bésame, soy tuya —decía girándose quedando frente a él, su espalda pegó a la pared extendiendo ambos brazos hacia arriba dándole la libertad de hacer en su cuerpo. Con ojos brillosos lo veía, mordiendo sus labios para aumentar la calentura del hombre. Él se acercó pegando su cuerpo al de ella besándola a los labios hurgando con su lengua. La saliva de ambos se entremezclaba, cálida y placentera para los dos, de la misma manera que lo hacía el sudor que emanaban ambos cuerpos producto de la presión y el calor que dentro del cuarto aumentaba.

Tenten enredó su pierna derecha en la cadera de él, mientras que éste la abrazaba de la cintura dándole el soporte para que no cayera. —Me gusta lo que siento —dijo sintiendo en su entrepierna el bulto que Neji se cargaba entre las piernas—. Tu polla ya está dura.

Y lo estaba, su pantalón le incomodaba, le dolía en su erección el que aún los llevara puestos.

—No aguanto las ganas.

Respondió como resultado de su cachondez. Con una mano bajó el escote de la blusa de su compañera subiendo su sostén para dejar a su vista y disposición lo que quería. Del seno derecho de ella se apoderó, besándolo con dedicación, de su pezón succionaba con tanta devoción que hasta cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su sabor.

Ella desde arriba veía a su amigo prendido en su seno, le acariciaba el cabello empujando su cabeza para que siguiera sorbiendo de lo que tenía.

La mano izquierda de él masajeaba su otro seno, sin dejar de prestarle atención al otro. Tenten en cambio hacía meter entre la curvatura de las piernas de Neji su muslo descubierto haciendo rozar a su paso constantemente la erección de su compañero.

Y una escena bañada en locura extrema y éxtasis supremo, fue la que la pequeña bestia verde de la hoja se encontró al abrir la puerta del servicio, Lee había entrado sin llamar a la puerta pues sus sentidos ya no le funcionaban como deberían, un par de copas habían sido el causante que sus ojos tallara para apreciar mejor la imagen montada por sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Neji...? ¿Tenten? ¿Son ustedes? —habló con voz entrecortada por el alcohol, de un lado a otro se tambaleaba sosteniéndose de la pared para no caerse, sus mejillas estaban rojas producto de la embriaguez y la comprometedora escena.

Ninguno de los dos volteo a verlo, permanecieron en la misma posición sin saber qué hacer, Tenten ocultó con un brazo el rostro de Neji escondiéndolo entre su hombro, mientras que ésta se ocultaba en los flequillos de su cabello.

—Perdón, buscaré otro baño... pero ustedes sigan, sigan bailando, que la fiesta apenas comienza —dijo extendiendo un brazo haciendo como le fuera posible su seña del pulgar, y sonriendo enormemente ya sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, siquiera le había prestado atención a lo que ellos dos hacían dentro. Estaba tan pasado de copas que no confiaba en su visión ya. Cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando a los otros dos a solas.

Tenten rió al saberse estar sola con Neji de nuevo, soltó de él y a carcajadas reía por lo pasado, especialmente por la actitud de Lee; el rostro de Neji estaba neutro, sin muestra de nada solamente el que sus ojos pequeños delataban que seguía deseoso por continuar.

—¿Nos vamos a otro lugar? —preguntó separándose de la pared para tomar de la camisa de él y hacerlo caminar hasta la puerta para salir.

Por el pasillo que iba del cuarto de baño al segundo piso de la casa del Inuzuka en donde al fondo se veían unas escaleras, ambos caminaron sin voltear hacia atrás donde los demás invitados se encontraban, siquiera se preocuparon por la única pareja de novios que se encontraba en medio de ese enorme pasillo, que de la misma manera que estaban ellos dos, ambos jóvenes se encerraban en su mundo de dos.

Alejados de la muchedumbre era como se encontraban, a salvo quizá de que alguien más los interrumpiera, subieron los escalones completamente en penumbras rumbo a algún buen lugar en el segundo piso en donde terminar lo que tenían a medias. Cuatro escalones antes de subir al segundo piso, Tenten se detuvo para besar a su acompañante un escalón debajo de ella, volviendo a demandar atención por parte del hombre.

Bajó uno y dos escalones sin dejar de besarlo. Su pecho acarició y descendió hasta la pretina del pantalón de él, Neji le acarició la mejilla y el cabello dándole el consentimiento de que hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

Antes se cercioró de que nadie los viera, en el corredor debajo de las escaleras ya nadie se encontraba, inclusive la pareja de novios se había retirado de ahí para ocupar el cuarto de baño que los otros habían dejado. Nadie subiría, nadie los interrumpiría pues los invitados se centraban en un mismo lugar, lejos de donde ambos amantes se encontraban.

Ella se arrodilló, pegándose a la barandilla de los escalones llamando a Neji que aún de pie obediente acudió. Tenten bajó a media rodilla el pantalón de él disfrutando de la viva manifestación de la lujuria de su amigo, que aún con sus bóxers puestos resaltaba cuan excitado y caliente se encontraba. La audaz y seductora mujer besó la marcada mercancía de su acompañante. Mirándolo con gesto de inocencia, aplicó sus labios haciendo alusión como si le estuviera chupando.

El hombre impaciente y cansado de los juegos de ella, con una mano sacó de dentro de su bóxer su caliente sexo dejándolo a la vista y apreciación de la chica. Él mismo se lo sostenía y acariciaba provocando que su caliente acompañante pasara su lengua por ambos labios saboreando aquel vivo y potente trozo de carne. Su color rojizo lo hacía apetecible a vista de Tenten, así como la curvatura y el brillo que de la punta le ofrecía la invitaban a la fina devoción de una buena secreción.

—Sabes lo que consigues con eso, provocas que me de tanta hambre y sed que no puedo contenerme —dijo ella tomando en su mano el miembro de su compañero—. Se ve tan sabrosa. —Pasó la lengua por la punta de su excitación.

—Si te gusta entonces cómetela —respondió sujetando la nuca de ella acercándola a su ingle para que tragara cuanto cupiera en la boca de la mujer.

Su lengua hacía mover de un lado a otro, dentro de su boca gemía haciendo que el sexo de él vibrara, con una mano jugaba con sus testículos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el vientre de su compañero por debajo de su blanca camisa. Neji desde arriba miraba el excelente trabajo que ejercía su amiga, más aún le excitaba el hecho de que ella también lo mirara mientras que su boca seguía engullendo parte de su anatomía. El cabello de ella hacía a un lado en una manera de que no interrumpiera su buena lamida y que a él no le estorbara para mirarla hacer su buena acción del día.

—¿Te gusta cuando te la chupo, Neji? —le preguntó usando un tono de voz infantil aunque seductor a oídos del hombre.

Neji asintió pasando saliva, Tenten lo tenía a mil, con su fuerza de voluntad perdida y las hormonas encendidas a más no poder. Qué otra cara o manifestación que aquella que ella misma provocaba y él se dejaba crear, necesitaba para saber cuánto disfrutaba él de sus atenciones.

Tenten sonrió sintiéndose dichosa de ser quien descubriera y viviera en carne propia cada uno de los cambios hormonales de su compañero, tiempo atrás había descubierto que Neji también tenía sentido y deseo sexual, y orgullosa se sentía al saberse ser ella ese deseo de él. La única que conocía de pies a cabeza al genio, así como su poca falta de comunicación para con los demás. Neji era él mismo sólo con ella, el frío, calculador, apasionado, sensible y entregado a la apreciación de su cuerpo e impulsos.

El hombre blanco tomó el mando de la situación y retirando de los labios de la perversa mujer, sujetó su ensalivado instrumento elevándolo para que ella le diera atenciones a sus testículos, mientras que éste se masturbaba y con una mano acariciaba el seno izquierdo de ella. De nuevo el escote bajó subiéndole el sostén dejando ambos senos al aire. Con la punta de su caliente erección acarició el pezón derecho de Tenten, sus dedos medio e índice ensalivó para luego tocarle con ambos el pecho a su amiga.

Ella sonrió mirándolo y poniéndose en pie al tiempo que colocaba en su lugar y con cuidado el pantalón de él, y besándolo le pedía que la siguiera. Ambos subían al segundo piso sin dejar de besarse, buscaban a ciegas alguna alcoba o rincón donde continuar. Al fin sintieron encontrar una puerta de una de las habitaciones de la casa, su deseo los cegaba para ponerse a pensar en si estaba bien o mal el que entraran sin permiso a alguna de ellas, los inquilinos no estaban en casa así que por ellos no había problemas. Era lo único que podían pensar, en que nadie más los interrumpiera, ella tenía un deseo inmenso por ese hombre mientras que él se cargaba una erección que ni con agua helada se le bajaría.

Abrieron la alcoba entrando de inmediato cerrando la puerta con seguro, sin dejar de comerse a besos llegaron como sus piernas les dejaban hasta el sofá de la alcoba, siquiera se preocuparon por preguntarse de quién sería o si había alguna cama o un lugar más cómodo que ese pequeño sofá.

Tenten recostó el cuerpo siendo seguida por Neji quien se colocó encima de ella sin dejar caer todo su peso. Se besaban, sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra y ya sus rostros ardían de calor. Él descendió amamantándose de sus senos, ella en cambio hacía intentos por retirar de la camisa blanca de él pero sin tener resultados, pues su compañero estaba tan entretenido succionando su cuerpo que no parecía querer cooperar con ella.

Fue él mismo quien desnudó el torso de su compañera, desesperado por verla completa. De igual modo retiró su corta falda dejándola sólo en bragas. Volvió a sus senos y con una mano estimuló su sexo, aplicando presión con dos de sus dedos en su entrada hundiendo al mismo tiempo la delgadez de su braga. La retiró para apreciarla mejor, su entrepierna brillaba producto de la estimulación que él le había dado; tomó de su pierna derecha poniéndola por encima del respaldo del sofá dejando así libre el acceso a su intimidad.

Su cabeza hurgó dentro, su lengua recorrió la sonrojes de su sexo abriendo a su paso ambos pliegues para disfrutar de sus sabores, mientras que ella se removía en su lugar, sus manos enterraba en la tela del sofá como queriendo rasgarla a su paso, presa de las concurridas atenciones que la cálida lengua de su compañero le hacía a su sexo, entre ruegos le pedía continuar con su delicioso tormento de placer.

—Oh, Neji pero que bueno eres, demuéstrame qué tan genio dices ser... oh, eso es, no me dejes duda alguna de lo genio que eres para cualquier cosa —aullaba y él obedecía arrogante a las palabras de ella y la manifestación del buen placer que también le podía brindar.

Entre sus dientes sujetaba el hinchado clítoris de la mujer provocando que se encorvara al momento en que con el pulgar parecía querer sanar el rosado botón. La chica apretaba los labios evitando que sus gritos de placer sonaran tan fuertes, cerraba sus ojos y de nuevo los abría para ver como él sonreía y se deleitaba con el gesto desfigurado de ella al abstenerse de gritar a todo pulmón su primer orgasmo.

Halando aire y sonriente era así como él la había dejado. Poniéndose en pie comenzó a retirarse su camisa; ella en busca de más se sentó sobre el sofá ayudándole al candente hombre en su labor de desvestirse. Le bajó los pantalones y le retiró los bóxers para de nueva cuenta saborear del caliente trozo de carne de Neji.

Sentada y con ambas piernas medio abiertas, era como se encontraba probando del alimento que más disfrutaba mientras que con una mano jalaba de él en su intento por incrementarlo más. Neji tomó de la pierna de ella haciendo que la subiera al sofá para así él divertirse viendo en todo su esplendor la cavidad rosa de ella tocándola e introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la resbaladiza entrada a su placer.

—Anda, házmelo sólo como tú sabes, te estoy esperando deseosa de volver a ser tuya, Neji —susurró en el oído cuando éste le pidió ponerse en pie. Su comentario terminó por hacerle gracia, arrogante le sonrió pues ella sólo era de él, de nadie más y se lo demostraría, le dejaría en claro el por qué con nadie más ella podía estar, de la misma manera que él tampoco deseaba estar con alguna otra que no fuera la mujercita castaña.

Rodeó su cuerpo, tomando lugar en el sofá pegándose al respaldo, le extendió una mano para que ella también hiciera lo mismo, ambos recostados de medio lado, él tras de ella, volvieron a besarse. La música en la primer planta de la casa continuaba haciendo vibrar los vidrios de los ventanales, y mientras que el sonido perdía a la lejanía el gemido manifestado por Tenten al ser penetrada por Neji. Los dos comenzaban su danza erótica sobre el sofá.

Neji la abrazaba con un brazo acariciando su seno derecho. Le había pedido que doblara su pierna izquierda para aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones, su mano libre la introdujo entre sus piernas estimulando su botón provocando que ella enloqueciera.

—¡Más duro Neji, dame más duro! —pedía entre jadeos la pobre mujer que sólo recibía las fuertes embestidas del hombre. Él hizo caso, su mujer pedía mayor placer y él se lo concedería, en su mano apretó el seno de ella al aumentar sus penetraciones.

Sobre la oreja de Tenten él suspiraba, palabras poco entendibles era lo que parecía decir, pues su voz se entrecortaba y sus labios formaban una bien hecha O. Cerraba los ojos y fantaseaba con la chica.

Aquella posición le resultaba inadecuada para embestirla como quería, del sofá se incorporó sin salir de la cavidad de ella, arrodillándose sobre el sofá y colocando la pierna derecha de Tenten sobre su propio hombro para así sostenerla de la pierna y que su caudal de placer le quedara a completa merced de él. Su cadera movía con gran intensidad hacia el cuerpo de ella, besaba el muslo de Tenten y suspiraba. Los senos de ella se movían conforme al ritmo que él le marcaba que segundo a segundo era mayor, del descansabrazos del sofá ella se sostenía encajando sus dedos tras cada penetración.

De sus labios demandó él, encorvando el cuerpo para besarla como quería, aprovechando de la posición para enterrarse más en su cuerpo.

—¡Neji! Pero qué cosa te cargas, me encanta, me fascina, dame más de ti. Entiérrate en mí —pidió tomando de su trasero para impulsarlo más a su cuerpo—. Dame todo lo que tienes, quiero todo de ti... demuéstrame qué fue lo que te provoqué.

Dijo ella en una manera de aumentar su libido sabiendo el efecto que en él tenían sus sucias palabras, pero él se detuvo, dejó de moverse. Sobre el hombro de ella sonrió besando su oreja sin salir de su interior para susurrarle al oído:

—Concedido —mencionó para luego abrazarla y cual pluma levantarla del sofá para primero él sentarse y ella quedar encima de él quedando frente a frente—. Muévete —pidió tocando sus senos.

Montada en él hacía mover sus piernas y cadera para que su sexo succionara el tronco de Neji, ella misma deliraba, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Neji le sostenía de la espalda con una mano y la otra la empleaba para jugar con dos de sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de ella al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza, su pulgar hacía la labor de estimular su botón.

Y ella continuaba gritando, expresando entre aullidos, suspiros y jadeos cuánto disfrutaba de lo que su compañero le hacía. No conforme con lo que tenía, lamía como le fuera posible sus pechos. —Ah, Neji ya... no, sigue, sigue soy tuya hazme lo que quieras. —Cualquiera que los oyera pensaría que Neji golpeaba a Tenten y que ésta gritaba de desesperación por la golpiza, habría que ver lo que pasaba dentro para darse cuenta que la cosa era otra.

Tenten colocó ambos brazos sobre las piernas de él, impulsando el cuerpo hacia atrás, permitiéndole a él elevar la cadera y penetrarla como quería y ella pedía. La estrechez de la cavidad de ella se moldeaba a la perfección en el instrumento de placer de su amigo, la calidez de su intimidad a él derretía, de ella quería más, de serle posible recorrer por horas sus curvas y perderse en medio de su feminidad.

De dentro de ella retiró sus dedos saboreándolos él solo, la tomó de la cintura para tomar de nuevo el control de la acción, él elevaba la cadera y al mismo tiempo le aplicaba presión a su cintura para que su sexo engullera por completo su polla.

—¡Ah…! —expresó abrazando de ella para enterrarse por completo en su cuerpo y correrse dentro.

Del interior de Tenten salió exhausto pero al mismo tiempo conforme —por el momento—, Tenten elevó un poco la cadera sonriendo provocativa al notar cómo Neji veía la forma que de las piernas de ella escurría parte de su blanca esencia cayendo en la cintura del hombre.

Él le introdujo el dedo medio e índice dentro de su vagina sólo para sacarlos y llevarlos a la boca de ella en una forma de probar su propio sabor y el de él, Tenten los saboreaba, su lengua limpiaba ambos dedos las veces que él hizo lo mismo.

De encima de él se retiró colocándose de rodillas a su lado, él descansaba colocando ambos brazos a los lados mientras que ella limpiaba cualquier residuo de semen con la lengua en la cintura de Neji.

—Ya, has quedado limpio —dijo abrazándose a él recostándose en su pecho.

Neji negó sonriendo, acariciando del cabello de la castaña para guardar un par de minutos a la calma.

—Todavía hay gente allá abajo —mencionó al apreciar la música aún sonar. A su alrededor volteó mirando en dónde habían ido a parar sin querer—. Debe de ser la habitación de la hermana de Kiba.

—Podría ser —respondió observando la alcoba—. Vayámonos ya Tenten.

Se incorporó del sofá para tomar sus arrugadas ropas del suelo donde habían quedado regadas. Ella hizo lo mismo sin argumentar nada. Acomodó su vestimenta intentando alargar con sus manos la corta falda estirándola hacia abajo, siendo observada por Neji quien completamente serio veía sus absurdos intentos por cubrir lo más posible sus piernas.

Neji abrió la puerta de la alcoba para salir, mientras que Tenten trataba de dejar todo en su lugar para luego aplicar un aromatizante que se encontraba dentro a la habitación. Los Inuzuka tenían un buen olfato, más valía prevenir, fue la explicación que le dio a Neji antes de salir.

Ambos bajaron en silencio por donde venían. Al decirle que se fueran él hablaba de irse a sus hogares no planeaba quedarse en medio de una fiesta en donde abundaba gente descerebrada —según le dijo a Tenten—, pasaron de largo por entre la muchedumbre que seguía en la sala, Tenten por delante siendo Neji quien la cuidaba desde atrás. Su vestimenta le molestaba pues hombres le sobraron a la castaña que voltearan a verla en su andar con cara de perversión —buenas intenciones para con ella no eran—, se decía Neji al mirar a todos con un gesto de molestia dándoles a entender que no voltearan a verla.

—Kiba, muy buena la fiesta eh, a ver cuándo organizas otra cuando no estén tus padres claro —mencionó Tenten al Inuzuka al tiempo que ambos salieron de la casa encontrándoselo afuera de la misma conversando amenamente con una chica.

—Ah, sí gracias. ¿Pero ya se van? —preguntó y Tenten le sonrió asintiendo mirando constantemente a la chica y a él provocando que Kiba se avergonzara.

Neji caminó frente a ellos con ambos brazos en los bolsillos de su arrugado pantalón dándole a entender a Tenten que también caminara. —Nos vemos Kiba, adiós Emi —se despidió ella con un gesto de mano.

Al sólo rozar el aire de la aldea con el aroma de los dos y revolverse en el viento, con eso Kiba tuvo para tener que taparse con ambas manos la nariz y ocultarse en su mismo cuerpo, la chica a su lado se alarmó, pues de la nada él pareció tener algún malestar —según dedujo ella—.

—Kiba, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó acercándose a él tocando de su hombro derecho, él negó sin querer asomarse siquiera, la chica insistía preocupándose por la actitud del hombre. Éste en cambio no soportó la cercanía de ella y, tomándola de los hombros, sin previo aviso la besó sin decir nada. La chica se sorprendió por ese repentino impulso, aún así se dejó besar por él.

Los Inuzuka tenían buen olfato, no había duda alguna.

De aquella noche sólo quedaron recuerdos y un desorden por limpiar al día siguiente. Las cosas volvían a su estado natural, de la misma manera que los entrenamientos siguieron con normalidad. Justo como el que Tenten tenía a solas en su área de entrenamiento, al que si bien había llegado tarde como era su costumbre, pero al llegar no se había encontrado con nadie, siquiera su siempre mañanero amigo Lee había llegado.

Ella sola entrenaba su puntería en uno de los árboles del bosque, sin percatarse de la llegada de Lee, el cual caminaba hacia ella como zombie. Al verla directamente su rostro se cubrió de rojo, podía tener las consecuencias de una cruel resaca pero a su cabeza llegaban imágenes de la noche anterior. O al menos distorsiones de escenas vistas.

—Ah. Hola Lee, no te había visto. Por lo visto no andas bien, volviste a tomar y sabes cómo te pones cuando bebes algo de alcohol —lo reprochó Tenten.

Lee se apenó humilló la cabeza y le respondió—: Sí, pero si yo no recuerdo haber tomado por mi cuenta, tal vez en lugar de tomar del agua del que bebía tomé del vaso equivocado —trataba de recordar algo, ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos le habían tendido una broma la noche anterior. Aún así avergonzado miró a Tenten sin saber cómo preguntarle su inquietud—. ¿Y... Neji?

—Yo qué sé, no vivimos juntos —negó haciendo cara de molestia por su pregunta.

—Claro, ja, había olvidado que no se hablaban —rió forzado—. Pero es que, bueno, dirás que estoy loco y ciego, pero ayer se me hizo verlos... juntos, yo iba a uno de los servicios de la casa pero bueno, no me hagas caso, estaba tomado —volvió a reír.

Tenten lo miró con total naturalidad, sin hacer gesto de sorpresa o avergonzarse por el hecho de que Lee parecía recordar al menos algo de la noche anterior entre ella y Neji. —Lee, en primera sabes que Neji no acude a esos eventos, tú mismo lo escuchaste. Aparte, apenas llegué a casa de Kiba, yo sola, y me recibió diciéndome que la fiesta se había acabado ya, creo estaba molesto por algo. En fin, siquiera me quedé a la dichosa fiesta esa —mencionó ideando una buena excusa para Lee, que al parecer éste comprendió pues tenía lógica, Neji no iba a eventos así además de que las cosas entre los dos no estaban del todo bien, según recordaba—. Y hablando de... ahí viene —anunció Tenten girándose a seguir con su lanzamiento de kunais dándole la espalda a Neji el cual se acercaba a donde ellos dos hablaban.

Lee lo saludó con un gesto de mano, Neji solamente le respondió mirándolo serio sin decirle nada.

—He, bueno yo no me siento del todo bien, por hoy creo que no entrenaré con ustedes. Nos vemos chicos —dijo desganado Lee alejándose de ambos.

—Te demoraste —habló Tenten a Neji una vez que Lee desapareciera del área, ella sin dejar de lanzar al frente sus armas parecía indiferente a su presencia.

—Dejaste cerrada el agua caliente y solamente salía fría.

—Creí que de esa manera se te bajaría la calentura con la que despertaste hoy —respondió girando a verlo mientras que en una mano jugueteaba con una kunai. Poco a poco se acercaba a él haciendo que retrocediera quedando acorralado entre un árbol y Tenten—. ¿Y funcionó? —Neji negó sosteniéndola de la cintura—, que bueno porque conmigo tampoco resultó.

No hacían falta palabras de más, ellos dos entendían a la perfección el deseo del otro, ocultándose a la vista de los demás, con entrega y pasión sus almas y cuerpos unían.

.

* * *

_**Harmonie R**._

* * *

_Saludos!_


End file.
